


Sheriff Stilinski

by Minamika



Series: Sheriff Stilinski [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omegaverse, Scott is a Good Friend
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minamika/pseuds/Minamika
Summary: El Sheriff Stilinski adora a su hijo, pero no soporta escucharle hablar todo el día sobre Lydia Martin. (Historia contada desde la perspectiva del Sheriff.)
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sheriff Stilinski [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086878
Kudos: 35





	Sheriff Stilinski

**Author's Note:**

> ¡No odio a Lydia! Escribí esto cuando aún estaba viendo la primera temporada.
> 
> Link en wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/117933011-sheriff-stilinski-sterek

Quieres mucho a tu hijo, de eso no tienes duda alguna, sin embargo, no siempre le prestas mucha atención a lo que te dice.

Sabes que habla de Lydia y de como esta se veía hermosa con su nuevo vestido, sabes también que una vez que empieza a hablar de la alfa este no parara hasta que desaparezcas de casa para ir al trabajo. No le prestas mucha atención, solo sigues leyendo el periódico y asientes de vez en cuando, cuando este habla sobre Lydia y su cabello, Lydia y su olor, Lydia y su voz, Lydia y lo que sea.

Faltan menos de 10 minutos para que salgas de casa y vallas directo a la comisaria para empezar tu jornada, pero tu hijo sigue hablando de _**"la hermosa alfa Lydia"**_ y no se calla hasta que le dices _"Adiós"_ le das un beso en la frente y sales corriendo.

Amas a tu hijo, pero algunas veces (por no decir que siempre) no soportas sus charlas de **_"Lydia la hermosa y encantadora alfa"_**.

El día siguiente es un poco de lo mismo, comienza a hablar primero de lo que han hecho Scott y él y de cómo el primero golpeo a un alfa imbécil que le grito que se callase por expresar su opinión sobre... no sabes exactamente sobre que, solo sabes que tu hijo suele expresa su opinión sobre muchas cosas, solo esperas que Scott no se haya metido en demasiados problemas.

Y como siempre, de la nada... tu hijo comienza a hablar sobre Lydia Martin y de lo bonita que es y de lo que ella ha hecho hoy. Suspiras con pesadez (sin que tu hijo te escuche, por supuesto) y revisas disimuladamente tu reloj de muñeca, solo para darte cuenta de que aún faltan horas para que puedas huir a tu trabajo. Sabes que te tocaran unas largas horas escuchando cosas sobre Lydia y resoplas (otra vez, sin que tu hijo se dé cuenta). Das gracias al cielo que es viernes y los dos días que vienen tu hijo no hablara de Lydia, pero maldices por la llegada del lunes y con ello otra charla sobre **_"la bella alfa"_**.

Faltan más o menos 20 minutos para que tu turno comience, pero no lo soportas más y te excusas diciendo que hoy tienes algo extra que hacer te despides como siempre de él y sales, literalmente, volando de casa.

Los dos días siguientes son básicamente pacíficos, tu hijo no habla sobre Lydia y eso te agrada, aunque eso no evita que exprese su opinión sobre otros temas. Te da igual, mientras estos no tengan que ver con **_"Lydia Martin la hermosa alfa"_** , aunque lloras internamente cuando recuerdas que esto no durara con la llegada del lunes.

Lo has decidido, fue duro, pero lo has decidido: ignorarás completamente a tu hijo en cuanto comience a hablar de Lydia el día lunes, le amas, sí, pero te cansa que solo hable de **_"Lydia, la alfa maravilla"_**. Leerás un libro, fingirás que le escuchas completamente y solo asentirás y emitirás un simple _"aja"_ de tu parte cada cierto tiempo para que piense que le prestas atención. Te duele, pero ya no puedes más con esto.

El terrible lunes llega, en cuanto tu hijo abre la boca, tú bloqueas completamente su voz, _"lo siento Stiles, pero no puedo más"_ , te dices internamente.

Tu plan funciona muy bien, tu hijo no sospecha nada (o eso parece), y, además, el libro es interesante, más interesante de lo que esperabas. Tan interesante es que, para el jueves ya te has terminado todo el libro y te golpeas mentalmente porque te lo has terminado en medio de una de las "charlas" de tu hijo y ahora tu cerebro (tu bendito cerebro), ya no puede ignorar su voz.

— ... entonces Derek se molestó y le grito "idiota". ¿Sabes? No sé cómo...

¿Derek? ¿Quién demonios es Derek? Te preguntas con una ceja levantada, te has dado cuenta de que el limitado vocabulario de nombres que tiene tu hijo se ha agregado uno nuevo que, por lo visto, hoy ha remplazado al de Lydia. No te molesta en absoluto, es más, te encanta. Un día sin el nombre de Lydia no te hará ningún daño, ¿cierto?

El viernes llega, y con él, te planteas comparte otro libro para seguir sin escuchar a Lydia ser mencionada, en cuanto llega tu hijo esperas escuchar su típico: _"Hoy Lydia..."_ , sin embargo, en su lugar hay un: _"Hoy Derek..."_ , y esto llama exorbitantemente tu atención y comienzas a plantearte realmente desde cuando tu hijo comenzó a hablar de ese tal Derek. Crees que es algo pasajero y que tu hijo volverá a hablar de Lydia cuando el lunes llegue, después de todo, tu hijo ha estado enamorado de ella desde que era pequeño.

Crees que el fin de semana será como siempre: tu hijo expresando su opinión sobre cualquier cosa y hablando un poco sobre Scott, lo cual pasa más un nuevo tema sale a relucir: **_Derek_**. Cosa que te extraña porque eso nunca había pasado ni con Lydia. Lo dejas pasar, de nuevo. Cosa pasajera, dices. No te acostumbre, te repites.

El lunes llega y Derek sigue ahí y sin señales de Lydia, al igual que el martes, miércoles, jueves, viernes e, incluso, los fines de semana y él sigue ahí la siguiente semana, y la que sigue de esta, y la que sigue de esa, y la que sigue de aquella... la cosa es que Derek ha remplazado completamente a Lydia en las charlas de tu hijo y eso te agrada, al menos ahora sus charlas son un poco más interesantes y menos aburridas.

Te comienzas a preguntar que paso con Lydia, ciertamente no la extrañas en el lenguaje de tu hijo, pero si sientes curiosidad de lo que habrá pasado con ella y con lo que tu hijo decía siempre: "Me casaré con ella, tendremos cuatro hijos: Luck, Sarah, Claudia y Noah.", ciertamente veías ese fututo muy difícil (porque hasta donde sabías, la chica desconocía completamente la existencia de Stiles) y ahora lo ves casi imposible.

El lunes nuevamente llega y con el algo que esperabas nunca volver a escuchar: _"Hoy Lydia..."_ , ¡dios no! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué paso con Derek?! ¡Te estaba empezando a agradar! ¡¿Dónde está él?!, tan concentrado estabas en lamentarte mentalmente hasta que escuchaste: _"... entonces Derek le dijo que se fuera, lo cual fue un alivio porque yo estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo..."_ , te relajaste, Derek seguía ahí y, al parecer, Lydia se había ido.

Al día siguiente estás leyendo el periódico mientras bebes café en tu taza favorita (la cual dice **_"Papá #1"_** y te fue regalada tres años atrás en tu cumpleaños) y Stiles llega como siempre, solo que esta vez en lugar de soltar un _"Hoy Lydia..."_ o un _"Hoy Derek..."_ o un muy raro _"Hoy Scott..."_ suelta un: _"Papá, tenemos que hablar..."_

Eso es raro, crees que quizás se metió en un problema serio, pero sin más te suelta: _"Estoy... embarazado."_ , y lo siguiente que sabes es que la taza rellena de café que tenías en la mano ahora está rota en miles de pedazos en el suelo y tu hijo gritándote mientras caes inconsciente.

Cuando despiertas en tu habitación (unas horas después, probablemente) solo tienes algo en mente: **_¡ahorcar al hijo de perra de Derek!_** Sin embargo, tu plan no llega a concretarse porque horas más tarde tienes al famoso Derek Hale enfrente de ti, diciéndote que ama a tu hijo y que se hará responsable de lo que pase. Te falto poco para no arrojarte encima de él y golpearlo, pero te detienes al ver a tu hijo... se ve feliz.

Lo único que haces es suspirar rendido y darles tu bendición, después de todo... seguías prefiriendo a Derek Hale antes que a Lydia Martin. 


End file.
